


You never left me

by frostautumn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostautumn/pseuds/frostautumn
Summary: *VLD season 2 finale spoilers*Eventually he just stopped trying. What was the point? Without Shiro, nothing seemed to be worth his time. His own life barely even seemed to matter anymore. He only deeply cared for very few people that were in his life, and Shiro was the only one he could truly say that he loved unconditionally. Shiro had mattered in the way no one else had, and now he was gone. It was enough to drive the boy over the edge over and over.





	

Keith had officially managed to make them all worry for him more than they were able to express in words, the Paladin knew this. He just… couldn’t bring himself to put their minds at ease. How could he? He was usually rather successful in hiding his true emotions from others’ prying eyes and curious minds, but not this time. How was he supposed to even begin pretending as though he was _remotely_ close to being okay? He still couldn’t even pilot the Red Lion the way he used to, before it had happened. The teen had eventually lost the motivation to keep track of which day it was, and had, in the process, lost track of how many days, or weeks, it had been since Shiro’s disappearance. During their first time back in the castle without the presence of the Black Paladin, Keith hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone. He barely drank any water, and on the rare occasion that someone managed to convince him to try to eat something, it always came up the same way it went down mere minutes later. Eventually he just stopped trying. What was the point? Without Shiro, nothing seemed to be worth his time. His own life barely even seemed to matter anymore. He only deeply cared for very few people that were in his life, and Shiro was the only one he could truly say that he loved unconditionally. Shiro had _mattered_ in the way no one else had, and now he was gone. It was enough to drive the boy over the edge over and over.

 

Keith had no idea how many days or weeks without sleep had gone by before he had eventually taken a deep breath, deciding it was finally time to enter Shiro’s room. It still smelled of him. That familiar, ever comforting smell that had made the Red Paladin breathe in extra deep in pure bliss so many times. So many times. Knees shaking nearly uncontrollably, Keith had gently, fingers almost still in the air, brushed his hand against the familiar fabric in Shiro’s bed, sighing slightly at the many memories flashing before his eyes as he withdrew his hand again. He bit the inside of his lip hard and determinedly the very second he felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. Shiro’s room was no place for tears of sorrow or anger. He had decided this long ago.

It had taken him nearly an hour, but he eventually picked up the dark, well worn hoodie lying at the foot of the bed. Slowly, and almost hesitantly, he wrapped it around himself, shivering slightly, despite it not being too cold in the ever clean room. Not even attempting to stay upright as he breathed in the scent of Shiro’s hoodie, he fell to his knees with a thud, and a pain he had no intention of fully acknowledging soared through his body as he let his head collide with the cold, hard floor.  
“Why, Shiro? Why?” His voice was weak, and reality was naught but a blur to him now. With a deep exhale, he closed his eyes, embracing the darkness that surrounded him as though it was an old friend.

 

_“Keith? Keith, can you hear me?” The voice was distant, almost clogged somehow, and it was nearly impossible to make out whom the voice belonged to. The boy simply found it unnecessary to try to find out more about what seemingly desperately tried to drag him away from what little comfort he had currently found within himself. As he attempted to move his head to the side, he could feel a sudden, sharp pain hit his head from within with such blunt force it left his ears ringing. He could feel his abnormally weak hand clutching onto the hoodie that provided the boy with enough warmth to not completely freeze to death from the inside with all of its remaining strength. Attempting to open his eyes, he thought he could see familiar shadows surrounding him, although he was far too physically and mentally tired to try to understand what they wanted or what they were trying to tell him. He just wanted to rest. Only for a little while. Completely shutting out the voices that were constantly trying to steal his attention away from his own mind, he fully focused on the only memories that truly mattered at that moment. That perfect smile that could make just about anyone’s day become brighter simply by existing. That wonderful laugh that never failed to spread a little light inside the hearts of those who heard it. That truly brilliant and beautiful mind that never gave up, always managed to find a solution in even the darkest situation, and always seemed to make Keith’s own heart and mind grow stronger for every word that the slightly older man spoke. Clinging onto the images that seemed to fill him with joy, if only for a little while, Keith finally managed to take a deep breath once again, fully taking in Shiro’s beautiful scent, allowing it to fill him up until he thought he would burst from breathing in for so long. Only then did he allow himself to breathe out. Slowly, as though all memories of Shiro would completely disappear if he let his breath out too quickly. The raven haired boy could feel his hand slowly letting go of the hoodie that had mentally protected him for who knew how long now. Once again letting his full focus lie on the memory of his lover’s soft, yet sharp and distinguished, handsome face, he let out the last air that was still inside of his lungs, at last able to let his body and mind rest, his memories of Shiro ever present within him._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone was quite ready for that Season 2 ending, I sure as hell wasn't! Season 3 release date, yes, please, and thank you! #ProtectSpaceDad2k17


End file.
